


Can Miu Iruma Participate in Danganronpa V3?

by cinnamonapplesauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce
Summary: Miu Iruma's v3 Interview.After all, why wouldn't someone devoid of purpose want to participate in an actual killing game?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Can Miu Iruma Participate in Danganronpa V3?

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: mentions suicidal thoughts 
> 
> this was loosely inspired by that one fic of himiko's v3 audition i read eons ago. 
> 
> I will say, writing pre-danganronpa versions of the v3 characters is an interesting task, since 90% of them don't have. A canon personality.

"Miss Iruma?" The questionnaire insistently tapped his pen against his clipboard, with gritted teeth. 

Miu could not have given less of a fuck, her brain focusing on the annoying ass buzzing sound one of the light bulbs was making. For a big company like Danganronpa, Miu figured they would've been able to afford working lights. Her mistake. 

Clearing his throat, the questionnaire---  _ Yuu _ ?  _ Yuuta _ ? Miu couldn't remember--- persisted. "Miss Iruma, if you remain unresponsive, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

"It's Miu." Her voice cracked when she spoke. She wasn't used to using it much anymore. There never really was a point. 

"Hm?" Pen fucker (as she decided on calling him) raised an eyebrow, surprised that she had bothered opening her mouth after 10, 15 minutes of silence. 

"The name. It's Miu." She repeated. This time, with more--- _ confidence? No, that wasn't the word.  _ Resolve, perhaps. 

"Alright,  _ Miu _ ," Mr. Fucker emphasized, hoping they'd finally get somewhere. He probably interviewed hundreds of devoid souls just like her. "What made you interested in Danganronpa?" 

"Oh, I don't like Danganronpa," Miu's mouth answered for her. She didn't have it in her to feel embarrassed. 

"Pardon?" 

"Yeah, weird, right?" Miu pulled on the lobe of her ear to keep herself distracted. Spiraling in the middle of Team Danganronpa's headquarters didn't seem like a good look. "The games just… don't stick out to me. At least, they  _ didn't… _ " 

"Go on…" he encouraged, probably hoping that would get Miu to stop pausing every millisecond, cause he had about a million other helpless souls to interview. 

But this was her interview time, dammit. And she was going to use it all up if she had to. For the first time in her sentient life she wanted something. Not even a lot, honestly. But at least it was something more than the nothingness she had felt for some time now. 

"Until… well, now, actually. There's gotta be a few dozen others that feel the same way as me." She realized, continuing. "Now that it's real… that there's no simulation…" 

"Obviously, there's the people that don't want to participate anymore, out of fear for their lives…" Miu mumbles, before getting serious. "But I'm the opposite."

"So you're brave? Is that what you're trying to say?" Pen fucker attempts to rationalize her words. 

"Fuck no," Miu violently shook her head. "I don't want to participate  _ despite _ the risk. The people that do are the brave ones, or whatever. I want this to be perfectly clear: the only reason I want to be a part of Danganronpa V3  _ is _ the chance that I'll die." 

All the talking was killing her throat, but she wasn't about to let Mr. Fucker call her brave and get away with it. She was far from it. 

"Suicidal, then?" He supposed, with a neutral expression. 

"If that's what you want to call it," Miu shrugged. "But…" 

"I'm not simply looking to die. If I was, I'd probably walk in front of a train or waltz my way into a dark alley." Miu explains further. "I chose Danganronpa for a reason. I'm not that into it, but even I can admit that you're a big, renowned company. Everyone has at least heard of it, right?" 

Pen fucker nods. 

"So, say I enter, and get killed, or kill someone, or whatever. May not seem like it to you, but then I'd at least be dying for something. It'd be a hell of a lot better than an alley." 

"And if you were a survivor?" Pen fucker questions, jotting something down on his clipboard. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Miu began combing through her hair with her fingers. "Then everything'd be different. I haven't done anything with my life. There's no one on the planet that knows who the hell I am, plain and simple. So, if I were to survive a season of Danganronpa, then yeah. I'd be half a celebrity. Either way, I'm better off." 

"And your talent?"

"Hell if I know." She shrugged. There were no talents in real life. 

"I see…" Pen fucker nodded, knowing he probably wasn't going to get much else out of her. 

"Well, Miss Iruma-" He continued writing for a minute or so, before pushing up his glasses. "I believe that concludes the interview. If you are chosen, one of my associates will contact you in a few weeks with more details. Please send in Number 154 on your way out." 

Miu nodded, and left without another word, sinking back into her brain. 

She had given her pitch, albeit with more passion than she thought was left of her. The rest was up to fate, or whatever the fuck else there was to believe in. 

**Author's Note:**

> well... that was it. that was the fic 
> 
> lmk what you thought


End file.
